


Piano Man

by Connorkuchen



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorkuchen/pseuds/Connorkuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing us a song, tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Man

 "Hilarious."

 

"Yeah, fuckin' hilarious."

 

Petes words come out as a murmur. Just a ghost leaving his lips in a room of people, just smoke in too-saturated air. Who cares about that joke Gabe just made, who cares? Is it not disrespectful to speak when an angel speaks to you? Or is this a demon? 

 

Patrick's fingers dance over the keys of the 1972 piano in the corner of the bar. Mini dancers, small music box players. Again. And again. Spin, spin. A melody littered with grace notes and conversations, lyrics like honey. No, molasses. What's thicker? Something thick. Sticky. Pete can't get it out of his lungs, he's struggling to breathe, is this an angel? This has to be a demon. 

 

Yet when Patrick opens his mouth, the world is silent and a galaxy unfolds in Pete's eyes. He wonders about life after death. He wonders about life after today. He wonders about life with Patrick Stump. His voice is sickly sweet and mixing with the notes billowing in the air like smoke, like a thick cigar put out in liquid nitrogen. 

This has to be a demon. No, an angel.

 

Are there beings in purgatory? 

 

9 o'clock on a Saturday and Pete Wentz is in deep, poetry reciting itself in his head along with Patrick's lips, all of this in his mind happening in about five seconds. 

 

 

 "Pete?"

 

"It's been too long."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope it's okay? It's super short, I know, I just wanted to get some thoughts down. This is very random and leaves questions everywhere--it's supposed to. I want to leave people thinking. Idk. Enjoy, though! (P.S. I wrote this on mobile so sorry for the awful quality of formatting)


End file.
